PERLA Fanfic
by CarlaandPeter4lyf
Summary: Carla and Peter
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning in the Carla household, Carla was woken with a phone call from Peter asking if she'd go and take Simon to school with him. Carla answered with a very happy "yes" with a huge smile on her face. Carla grabbed her car keys and headed for the door and told Peter she would be 10 minutes tops. When Carla arrived outside Peter's flat she saw Leanne just leaving, Carla immediately got back in her car and drove back to her flat. A worried Peter rang Carla to ask if she was ok, Carla replied saying "just come round when you can, we need to talk."

An hour passed. Peter arrived at Carla's with a present. Carla opened the present, it was a bracelet with "I love you" carved in it, Carla smiled and gave Peter a big hug, and Peter asked "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Carla replied "It's about Leanne being at your flat earlier when you asked me to come." Peter replied with "Leanne just came to see Simon; I swear nothing happened, I love you not her." Carla replied with "I love you to and I never thought anything happened was just worried that's all." Peter walked towards Carla, kissed her on the head and they stood there and cuddled for a while.

An hour had passed and Carla had fallen asleep on Peter's leg, Peter just looked down at her and smiled. 5 minutes later, Carla woke up, she looked at Peter and smiled, they then kissed.

Carla was deep in thought, Leanne has visited Simon regularly since her and Peter split up but Carla still finds this difficult. Peter looked at Carla and asked "What you thinking about" and Carla replied " just how different life would be without you and I can't imagine that", Peter replied "Aww I love you and you will never be without me , never." Carla leaned in for the kiss, they kissed passionately.

A short while after, the buzzer went, it was Michelle. Carla buzzed her up, as soon as Michelle entered the flat she immediately asked "Are you too seeing each other?" Carla answered "Yes, yes we are and I'm sorry Michelle but you can't stop that, we love each other more than anything in the world," Michelle froze then finally replied with "I just wanted to know so I could give you my blessing as I think you two are amazing together and I have never seen you so happy since Paul." Carla was getting all teary eyed and went over to Michelle and put her head against hers and said "Thank you, thank you so much." Michelle replied with "Hey I love you for you and whoever makes you happy then that makes me happy." Carla looked at Michelle and smiled. Moments later Peter appeared from the bedroom and put his arms around Carla and kissed the back of her head, Carla turned round and put her arms around him and said "I never want to lose you and with Michelle's blessing aswell now just makes me realise even more how much I want this." Peter hugged her and said "We will always have this and no-one can stop us." Carla just smiled. They then moved to the couch where Carla rested her head on Peter's shoulder and slowly began to drift off.

A short time passed and Peter managed to lean over to reach a lovely leopard print throw and put it over Carla and he then sank into the couch and began to slowly drift off to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Morning approached, Carla woke to the sound of the kettle boiling and to the sight of Peter in his boxers, she sat up and Peter walked over to her with a cup of coffee and 2 slices of toast. After finishing, Carla went in the bedroom to get dressed and ready for work, 5 minutes later Carla came from the bedroom to get her car keys before setting to work, she kissed Peter goodbye and left for work.

A worried Carla entered work; Michelle asked "You ok Car?" Carla replied "Yeah course, can we talk later?" Michelle answered" Yeah course we can, everything ok?" Carla replied with "Thank You, yeah, at least I think it is, anyway we'll talk later." Michelle had a worried look on her face before sitting down at her desk.

Some time passed and Carla started crying, Michelle walked out the office and told the factory workers to go on lunch and come back in an hour's time, she then returned to the office to a crying Carla "right you tell me what's going on." A teary Carla replied with "I think Peter wants Leanne back" Michelle replied with "what on earth makes you think that?" Carla replied "because I seen her coming out of Peter's flat yesterday morning. Peter claimed she only went round to see Simon and nothing happened." Michelle said "I'm sure Peter's telling the truth, you know how much Leanne loves that little lad," Carla replied with "Yeah, your right, sorry just paranoid," Michelle smiled and said "now go and get your slap on and yourself sorted and we'll go to The Rovers for a drink, Carla grabbed her bag and headed to the toilets.

A short time passed and Carla appeared from the toilets, Michelle shouted "Ready?" Carla shouted back with "Yeah, all set." Before heading to the pub, Carla locked up the factory.

Later that night Peter came home from his dad's to find Carla and Michelle having a lovely girlie night together, so he offered to get them a takeaway and stop at his dad's for the night. A short while later Peter came back with a Chinese, kissed Carla then headed off to his dad's. Carla and Michelle got deep into conversation about Peter and their futures. 2 hours later and the clock struck 2:00 am they both then decided to head to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carla and Michelle woke, not realising the time Carla put the kettle on. Michelle appeared from the bedroom and said to Carla "You do realise its 10:30am don't you?" Carla replied with "Oh my god no, what about the factory?" Michelle said "Don't worry, when I realised the time I rang Hayley and she will open up for us." Carla said "Thank you so much, what would I do without you hey?" Michelle smiled and said "probably be useless," Carla laughed and made her way to the bedroom to get ready for work.

A while later Carla came out the bedroom and finished her coffee while she waited for Michelle to get ready. 5 minutes passed and Michelle appeared, Carla grabbed her car keys and they both rushed out the door. On arrival to the factory, Carla was welcomed by a huge bunch of flowers with a card reading 'I love you, meet me in the Bistro at 1:00pm love Mr Barlow.' Carla had a huge smile on her face before showing Michelle the card. Carla couldn't stop smiling.

An hour and a half past, Carla grabbed her bag and headed for the toilets to get herself glammed up to meet Peter for lunch. Some time passed and Carla reappeared, Michelle looked at her "wow you look gorgeous; Peter is a very lucky man." Michelle said. "Hey thanks, stop hitting on me though I have a lunch date with a very handsome man." Michelle laughed, kissed Carla on the cheek and said "Go and get him tiger, love you loads," Carla replied with "love you loads too."

As Carla walked from the factory to the Bistro she just couldn't stop smiling. As she walked in; Peter stood up and kissed her on the cheek. They both sat there staring at each other smiling. A few minutes passed and Peter grabbed Carla's hand and got down on one knee, he looked deep into Carla's eyes and said "Carla I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Carla looked shocked and took a long pause before finally answering with "Yes of course I'll marry you, you great lump." Peter placed the gorgeous ring on her finger and they kissed.

Later that afternoon Peter and Carla both decided to tell Michelle the news. As they approached the factory, the workers were just leaving. Carla walked into the office, Michelle was doing paperwork, Carla nervously said "Michelle, can we tell you something?" In walked Peter. Michelle replied "yh course, what is it?" Carla looked at Peter and nervously said "were engaged," Michelle smiled and gave them both a massive hug. Carla said "You're alright with this then?" Michelle replied with "Hell yea, I'm so happy for you both, oh and Peter that ring is stunning." Peter smiled. Moments later and Carla looked at the clock and said "Right we best be off, the flats all yours tonight, I'm staying at Peter's." Michelle said "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Carla laughed. As they left the factory Peter grabbed Carla, pulling her up against him "I love you so much" Carla smiled and kissed him. They walked off holding hands.

When they got to Peter's flat, Carla froze, Peter looking worried asked "You ok Carla? Carla replied "Yeah, sorry just thinking how amazing and right this feels." Peter puts his arms around Carla and says "I love you, and I will never let anything happen to you ever again." Carla said "Thank you, now can we go inside its freezing?" Peter laughed and unlocked the door. Inside the flat, Carla took off her coat while Peter made coffees to warm them up. Carla sat down while Peter brought over the coffees. Peter sat down next to Carla and said "How did I get you? Carla smiled and said "Just through realisation and luck I suppose." Peter smiled. After they finished their coffees, Peter put his arm around Carla and pulled her back to lean on him.

After a short while, Peter looked at Carla and seen she was drifting off to sleep, so he nudged her "Do you want to stay here and sleep or do you want to go to bed?" Carla groaned and said "Stay here, it's nice, actually it's perfect." Peter kissed her head and said "Ok, we'll stay here, Night." Carla who was barely awake, said in a sleepy voice "Night, Love you." 10 minutes passed and they were both fast asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Thursday morning approached, Carla woke up to remember she didn't have work so she lifted up Peter's arm and lay down on his chest and felt him breathing. Carla slowly fell back to sleep.

Two hours passed and Peter woke to the sight of coffee and toast being carried over to him on a tray by Carla. Half an hour later and Carla was washing up, Peter walked up to her and put his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck. Carla turned round and swung her arms around his shoulders and they kissed passionately. A few minutes later, Carla received a text from Michelle saying "Meet me in the pub in half an hour." Carla put down her phone and went to get ready. When Carla came from the bedroom all ready to go, she kissed Peter who was sat on the couch and headed for the door.

On arrival to the pub, Michelle already had a round in. Carla said "Hi, Michelle replied with "Hi love, how was your night with Peter?" Carla smiled "great thank you, had a lovely cuddle and sleep." Michelle smiled and said "Aww, that's so sweet. Carla said "I love him so much and I really want to start a family with him but not sure he does." Michelle had a surprised look on her face and said "Oh Carla that's the best thing I've heard since the engagement and I've never heard you say you want kids before." Carla replied "I didn't not until I got with him, spending time with little Simon made me realise how much I wanted one of my own and Peter is brilliant." Michelle just smiled.

A short time passed and Michelle offered to get another round in, Carla glanced at her watch "I better not, Chell, it's getting on," "thanks for the offer though," "we could meet up later though if you want?" Michelle replied with "Yea course meet you and Peter in here at half 7" Carla said "It's a date." Michelle smiled and finished her drink.

Carla walked into her flat to find a note from Peter which read 'Carla, had to go out, will bring back a takeaway so don't bother cooking, love Peter.' After reading the letter Carla smiled and put the kettle on and made herself a lovely cup of coffee. After finishing her coffee Carla placed her cup in the sink and went for a shower.

Six o'clock approached and Peter walked through the door with a Chinese Takeaway. As Peter plated up Carla said "Oh yeah were meeting Michelle in The Rovers at half 7." Peter nodded and said "That's ok was going to go for a drink anyway. How's your dinner?" Peter asked. "Mm it's great" Carla said nodding in appreciation. After dinner, they headed to The Rovers.

On arrival at The Rovers, Peter headed to the bar to get drinks in. "A red wine and two Orange juices" Peter asked. Michelle came in just as Peter sat down, "Thanks for getting the drinks in Peter." Michelle said while taking her coat off. "How's your afternoon been Chell?" Carla asked. Michelle looked at Carla and said "Not bad thanks yours" "Good had a lovely Chinese courtesy of Peter." Carla said as she wrapped her arms around Peter and kissed him on the cheek. Michelle looked at them and went "Aww sweet." Carla smiled and said "I know," Michelle laughed.

A little while later Michelle went to the bar to get another round in. She turned round to see Carla kissing Peter, Leanne walked through the door and looked at them both and shouted "Oh look it's the slut and the sleezeball." Carla got up and walked out crying, Peter followed to find Carla slouched down in front of the pub, he kissed her on the head, she looked up and then they hugged and Peter said "Everything's going to be ok, you've got me and no-one including Leanne is going to change that. Carla looked up and smiled. Peter then grabbed her hand and said "Come on, I'm taking you home." She smiled again.

When they got back to the flat, Carla went to sit down while Peter put the kettle on. Peter called through from the kitchen "you ok Carla?" "Yeah I am," she replied. Peter smiled and went back to finishing making the coffees. He handed Carla hers and sat next to her, placing his on the table. Once they'd finished, Peter washed up the cups, Carla called through to him "Fancy watching a film when you're finished?" Peter called back "Yeah sure, you can pick one, I'll be there shortly." Carla flicked through the film channels A couple of minutes later, Peter came and sat near Carla, she lay back to lean on him and they watched the film together. Two hours passed and the film had finished, they both decided to head to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carla was woke by the sound of her alarm, she went into the bathroom to get washed for work before returning to the bedroom to get dressed and wake Peter up. Carla nudged Peter and said "Wakey wakey sleepy head" Peter stretched and groaned "alright I will, I've got work anyway. "Do you want a coffee?" she asked, as she headed out the bedroom, Peter still half asleep replied "yes please, that might wake me up." Peter got up and put on his jeans before heading out the bedroom, he sat down on the couch. Carla walked over with his coffee and said "which shirt you wearing?" Peter looked at the bedroom door where a blue shirt and a black shirt hung, "blue one" he replied. Carla grabbed the shirt and handed it to Peter, she kissed him goodbye and headed off to work. Peter put on his shirt, grabbed his car keys and also headed off to work.

Over at the factory, it was time for the cake run, Julie asked Carla and Michelle if they wanted anything. Carla replied with "me and Michelle would love a chocolate éclair." After Julie had gone Carla's phone rang, it was Peter, he wanted to know if Carla fancied going out for a meal that night. "Yeah sure I finish at 3:00pm today so get to mine for 7:30pm, love you." Peter replied with "Ok, love you too." Carla put down the phone and had the biggest grin ever on her face; Michelle looked at her and said "You really are smitten aren't you?" Carla still grinning said "Oh yes I am." Michelle smiled and walked up behind her; she put her hands on her shoulders and said "good, it's great to see you so happy." Julie returned and gave Carla and Michelle their cakes.

Shortly after finishing them, both Carla and Michelle told the factory workers they could finish at 3:00pm. The workers were so happy. The workers got on with their work, laughing and joking with each other before finishing for the day. Carla finished off what paperwork she had then headed home herself; she left Michelle to sort out contacts for Monday.

Carla walked into her flat and walked straight into the bathroom to turn the bath on. A short time passed and Carla got into the bath. 15 minutes later and Carla came out of the bathroom and headed straight to the bedroom to get dressed. Carla later walked out wearing a lovely blue blouse and black trousers with a black leather jacket. 5:00pm approached and Michelle walked through the door, "You look lovely Car," she said switching the kettle on, "Cheers Chell, can you do my hair please?" Michelle sat down behind her and started curling her hair.

A short while past and Michelle was just finishing Carla's hair. Carla was looking forward to her meal. Her and Peter didn't go out much, "Do I look alright Chell? Honestly?" "You look great, you'll knock him dead" Micelle replied, smiling. 7:00pm approached and Carla headed out the door to go and meet Peter at the Bistro. Peter was outside having a fag, as he saw Carla he stubbed out the cigarette and took her hand "Shall we go in?" he asked, as he opened the door for her. "Sure" Carla replied. Peter pulled back Carla's chair, he poured her a lovely glass of red wine, and he kissed her and then sat down.

Nick came over and handed then both a menu. After glancing through it, Peter ordered steak and Carla ordered pasta. Peter took Carla's hand "you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Carla smiled and replied with "Aww Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Peter laughed and they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. After the meal Peter asked Carla if she fancied dessert." "Oh I can't come out for a meal and not have dessert" Peter laughed. After finishing dessert Peter asked Carla "Do you want to come back to mine or do you want me to take you home? Carla smiled at Peter "yours, I'll just need to text Michelle to tell her."

Carla and Peter walked hand in hand down the street to Peter's flat. Inside the flat and Peter took Carla's coat off her and hung it up. "Sit down" he said. Carla sat down. "Coffee?" he said "lovely, yeah, thanks," she replied. Peter was in the kitchen making the coffees. "Thank you for tonight, it was perfect" Carla said to Peter. "That's ok, we both deserved it," Peter said handing Carla her coffee.

Shortly after finishing their coffees they snuggled up on the couch and watched a film together. 11:00pm approached and half way through the film, Carla rang Michelle and told her she was spending the night at Peter's but will be back for a clean set of clothes in the morning. Peter unpaused the film and snuggled back up together and finished watching it. Peter ran his fingers through Carla's hair and asked "You sure you want to stay tonight?" Carla looked at Peter and said "of course I do, I wouldn't of told Michelle otherwise." Peter smiled and leaned in for a kiss, Carla smiled and they both kissed. After the film had finished they both headed off to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saturday morning approached. It was 10:00am and both Carla and Peter appeared from the bedroom, Carla had her arms around Peter. She went to sit on the couch as Peter put the kettle and make them both a lovely cup of coffee. He brought over the coffees, putting them on the table and sat on the sofa next to her. "What do you want to do today?" Peter asked her, "How about a lovely stroll in the park?" She replied. "Sounds Perfect" Peter said. Once they finished their coffees they went to get dressed ready for their day in the park.

Once Carla was dressed, she looked in the cupboard for bread, to feed the ducks with. Carla put the bread in a bag. "You ready love?" Peter asked her as he handed her, her coat. "All set" she replied as she grabbed her coat. They walked through the park hand in hand. They got to the lake, Peter stood behind Carla with his arms around her while she fed the ducks.

A short while later when Carla had finished feeding them, she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around Peter's shoulders and kissed him. "I really love you," Peter said, as they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you too" Carla said.

They decided to go to a nearby country pub for lunch. "Table for 2 please" Peter said, as they were shown to a table. The Waiter handed them both menus and asked if they wanted the wine menu, "no thank you, we'll have an orange juice and a cranberry juice please" Carla said. The waiter brought the drinks over "thank you" they both said together, he then took their food orders. Carla ordered Chicken and Peter ordered steak. Peter grabbed Carla's hand "I love this, just the two of us, no-one to judge us" Carla smiled and said "me too." The meals arrived so they let go and ate.

Shortly after finishing their dinner they decided to go for another wander through the park. They sat on a park bench, watching the children running around the park. With his arm around Carla, they snuggled in close. "Do you want any more children?" Carla asked Peter looking worried." Peter said "one day yeah, just wanted to find the perfect woman, and someone who wants one," Carla looked at Peter and said "you're looking at her," Peter smiled and kissed her and they snuggled back in again.

Carla and Peter walked hand in hand and started to head back to Carla's flat. Upon arrival they shared a kiss outside before they entered the building, they walked into the flat to find Michelle crying on the couch. Carla walked up to the Michelle putting her arm around her and asked what was wrong. Michelle looked at Carla and said "I've just got a phone call from Ryan's friend, he's been involved in a car accident he's alright just a bit of concussion. "Aww Michelle I'm so sorry, do you need to go over to Glasgow?" Carla said, my bags packed ready, just wanted to let you know first, planes in 2 hours." Michelle replied. Michelle and Carla both stood up and hugged each other before Michelle left for Glasgow.

Carla leaned on her kitchen counter and said to Peter "poor woman, hope she'll be ok," Peter grabbed her hands and said "course she will, she's a tough cookie." Carla just smiled. Peter handed a worry looking Carla her coffee, he grabbed the coffee back after she took a sip and placed it on the counter, he then took Carla's hand and walked her over to the couch where they both sat down. "I'm ok" Carla said, "Yeah, you look it" Peter replied. "Come here" he said, Carla leaned in to hug him.

A short while later, Carla was starting to drift off to sleep, so Peter laid her on the couch, put her feet up, put the throw over her and kissed her on the head before going to wash up. One he finished washing up, he started sorting out clothes for the washing machine.

Carla started to wake up, just as he finishing the washing up, so he went to sit next to her, Carla still half asleep, asked Peter what the time was and how long she'd been asleep. Peter replied with7:00pm and about an hour." Carla said "I thought it was later than that because it's so dark, I best get some dinner on, "What do you fancy?" Peter replied "Chicken curry" Carla looked at him with a face of approval "ooo perfect." Carla got started on the cooking while Peter went for a shower.

A short while later and Peter walked out the bathroom, he smelt the dinner as he walked out "smells lovely," Carla smiled and said "won't be long now." Peter headed to the bedroom to get dressed. Once he came out his dinner was on the table ready. Shortly after finishing their dinners, both Carla and Peter went to sit on the couch and watch some TV. As Peter flicked through the movie channels looking for something to watch, Carla snuggled into his chest. Carla's favourite film was about to start "Shall we watch this?" Peter asked knowing it was her favourite. She nodded and smiled. He kissed her forehead and they got comfortable. "What do you fancy doing tomorrow?" Carla asked, looking up towards Peter. "We could go into town? Get that top you wanted? He replied. Carla smiled, kissed Peter and put her head back on his chest and got comfortable.

An hour or two later, as the film finished, Carla sat up and yawned. "It's been a long day. All that fresh air must have gone to my head" she said. "Fancy an early night then?" Peter asked her. "Yeah, why not" Carla replied yawning her way to the bedroom. Peter got up and said "just popping into the other room to ring my dad to see if Simon's ok," "ok no problem." Carla replied trying to keep her eyes open. Shortly after finishing his phone call, Peter walked back into the bedroom to find Carla fast sleep, so he snuck under the duvet, kissed Carla on the head and lay down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunday morning approached, It was 9:30am and Peter had already been awake for an hour. 5 minutes had passed and Carla appeared from the bedroom, she walked into the living room, still half asleep and said to Peter " Morning, Can you make us a coffee please? Peter got up walked towards the coffee machine "certainly gorgeous, anything for you," Carla smiled and said "What you after, no-one says that to me without being after something." Peter grinned and said "Well I do." Carla smiled and sat on the couch. Peter walked over with the coffees and sat on the couch next to Carla. Carla asked Peter "What time we going into town to get my top?" Peter replied with "about half 11, if that's alright with you." Carla smiled and said "course it is, I'll just finish this then go and get a shower."

Shortly after her coffee, Carla headed to the bathroom. Peter finished off his coffee and then went to get dressed. Once dressed he sat on the couch and waited for Carla. A short while later and Carla came out of the bathroom, smiled at Peter and headed into the bedroom to get dressed "You ready?" she said to Peter, he smiled and said "yeah, all set." Peter grabbed Carla's car keys and they both headed for the door. They walked hand in hand from the car to the shop.

After purchasing the top, they walked out the shop, Peter put his arm around Carla and they walked back to the car. Carla drove home. Once home, Peter put the kettle on while Carla tried her top on, Carla shortly walked out the bedroom in the top, Peter looked and said "It looks lovely on you," Carla smiled and headed back to the bedroom to change out of the top.

Carla called Peter over and asked him if he could help her out of it. Peter grinned and started to undo the top, Carla turned around to face Peter and said "thank you," Peter leaned in to kiss her and said "no problem." They kissed. Carla started to undo Peter's trousers, while Peter pulled her un-done top off Carla, he laid her on the bed, pulled his trousers off and they did what came naturally. Once finished they both put their clothes on and headed out the bedroom. Peter wrapped his arms around Carla placing his hands onto her stomach "let's just hope we've made our very own Simon." He said, Carla had the biggest smile on her face and said "let's hope so, would be the icing on the cake." They then snuggled up on the couch to watch a bit of Telly.

2 hours passed and Carla sat up "Can we go out tomorrow night?" she asked Peter. "Out? As in… out out?" Peter said, worried she wanted to go clubbing: "No, out for a meal. Maybe take Ken and Deirdre?" Peter looked at her and said "sounds good I'll ask them in the morning when I pick Si up to take him to school." Carla smiled, kissed him and went to put the kettle on. Peter stood behind her, pulled her hair to one side and started kissing her neck. Carla turned to face Peter and they kissed. Carla then finished making the coffee and went to go and sit next to Peter. Once they'd both finished Carla went to wash up while Peter headed to bed. 10 minutes later and Carla had just finished washing up and cleaning the surfaces so she headed for bed. Once she got into the bedroom Peter was fast asleep so she got her pyjamas on, kissed his forehead and placed her head on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Monday Morning approached. Peter was already up and ready to go and pick Simon up from Ken and Deidre's to take him to school. 8 o'clock arrived and Carla appeared from the bedroom. She grabbed a quick coffee before she went to get dressed. Once dressed her and Peter headed out the door to go and fetch Simon.

They both pulled up outside Ken and Deidre's, shared a quick kiss and got out the car. Simon came running to the door. Peter, Carla and Simon all got into the car and headed off to school. When they arrived at school, Simon hugged his dad and went up to Carla hugged her and said "I love you", Carla looked at Peter and smiled. Carla and Peter headed back to the car; Carla still smiling said to Peter "Is this a dream? Did that really just happen?" Peter kissed her head and said "No, it's not a dream, he really did say that, now get in the car, you've work to get too.

They both got into the car and headed back to the street. Carla's factory was first stop, she got out the car walked round to Peter's side of the car, leaned in, kissed him and said "see you later," Peter smiled and said "not if I see you first." Carla smiled and walked into the factory.

It was mid-morning and Carla's mobile rang, it was Peter "Hey gorgeous, do you fancy lunch in the Bistro?" Peter asked her. Carla flicked her hair around, glancing at the clock. "Yeah, we could say 12:35?" she suggested. Peter said "that's perfect, see you then gorgeous." Carla smiled and put down her phone. Michelle walked into the office, sat down at her desk and started working, Carla looked up and asked "Chell, will you be ok to hold the fort for a couple of hours half 12 onwards? Going for lunch with Peter at Bistro.", "Sure, have a good time love." She replied Carla smiled and got back to her paperwork.

12 o clock approached and Carla sent all the workers on lunch; she went to get her bag from the office and went into the toilets to get ready. 15 minutes passed and Michelle shouted through to Carla "You ok in their?" Carla shouted back "Yeah, nearly ready now."

2 minutes later and Carla came out of the toilets. Michelle dropped her pen and said "Wow you look hot." Carla smiled and said "Easy, your my sister- in- law and I'm about to meet up with the man of my life." Michelle laughed "sorry, but you really do look stunning, I'm jealous." Carla said "Oh shut up your stunning but thank you." Michelle smiled and picked up her pen. Carla put her jacket on, picked up her bag, blew a kiss to Michelle and headed for the door.

Peter was stood outside the Bistro waiting for her, he looked up and seen her coming, he dropped his fag and his jaw dropped. Carla walked towards Peter; he stood looking at her "Wow you look stunning." Carla smiled and said "you don't look too bad yourself," Peter laughed and said "oi cheeky." Carla giggled and kissed him.

Peter stood behind Carla, pulled her coat off and pulled her chair out for her to sit down. Carla said "Wow, your being quite the gentleman today," Peter smiled and said "anything for my girl." Carla grinned; Peter kissed her before sitting down. Nick came over and asked what drinks they would like and Carla said "2 orange juices please," Nick said "coming right up." Peter looked at Carla and said "You could have had a glass of wine you know," Carla looked at Peter and said "I know but I don't want to in case," Peter looked confused and asked "In case of what?" "In case I'm pregnant" she replied, Peter just grinned and said "Oh yeah."

Their Orange juices came and Nick asked what they wanted to eat and Peter said "I'll have the steak and Carla will have the chicken. Nick took their menus "coming right up." Peter grabbed Carla's hand and looked into her eyes and said "How did I get so lucky and pull a cracker like you?" Carla smiled and said "because you started off married and then we had the affair and then you realised you loved me and chose me." Peter smiled and said "and what a good choice that was." Carla leaned over and they kissed.

Their dinners then arrived. Pulling away Peter and said "This looks lovely" as Eva put the plates down on the table. Carla nodded in agreement "looks amazing, thank you."

After finishing their meals, they stared into each other's eyes. "Dessert?" Peter asked, knowing Carla always has dessert. Carla just looked at him. "Excuse me Eva, can we have the dessert menu please?" Peter asked. "Certainly" Eva replied. Eva handed them both a menu. Carla examined it until she finally decided on having Strawberry Cheesecake, Peter also chose strawberry Cheesecake, so he called Eva over and ordered them both a piece. Peter and Carla just sat staring into each other's eyes again.

Their desserts came, as Eva put them on the table Carla looked at it and said "they look lovely thank you." "No problem, enjoy." Eva replied. Peter watched Carla as she took her first mouthful. "What?" Carla said, Peter replied with "nothing I just love you so much, and making every moment last." Carla smiled and said "Aww, eat your dessert." Peter laughed and said "ok, whatever you say." Carla smiled. After finishing their desserts Peter asked Carla "My place or yours?" Carla had a little think and said "yours but what about Simon?" "Dad and Deirdre's picking him up from school and taking him to his mates so we can all get ready for tonight." Carla smiled and said "ok yours it is, but need to make a quick stop at factory to see how Michelle's getting on." Peter looked at Carla and said "ok that's fine."

Peter went to go and pay while Carla put her coat on. They both came out the Bistro hand in hand and headed for the factory. "Hiya Chelle, it's just me" Carla said as she entered the office. "Just wondered how you're getting on." "Oh fine" Michelle said, "enjoy your dinner?" she asked. "Oh yeah, it was lovely, wasn't it Peter." Peter nodded. "Anyway not stopping" she said, "got lots to do before tonight." "What's tonight love?" Michelle asked "Oh me and Peter are having dinner with Ken and Deidre at Bistro." Carla replied. "Ooo 2 dinners in one day, you lucky girl." Michelle said smiling away. Carla grinned "actually this was my idea; want to get to know them more, we will be family after all." "Fair play to you girl." Michelle replied. A few moments passed and Carla said "right we better go, got a big night ahead of us, love ya Chelle." "Aww have a good night love, love ya too babe." Michelle said grinning. Carla blew Michelle a kiss as she left the office.

Back at the flat Carla went into the bedroom to choose her dress. "Red or Black?" she asked Peter, holding up 2 dresses. "Black defiantly, you know what my dad's like, don't want him getting hot under his collar with you in a red dress, do we?" he asked, joking. "No, I suppose not" she said as she headed into the bathroom to have a shower. "Won't be long" she shouted from bathroom." Peter made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch to wait for Carla.

Short while later Carla appeared from the bathroom, "Your turn" she said to Peter as she sat down next to him. Peter kissed Carla on the forehead and headed to the bathroom.

Carla turned on the TV and watched a bit of telly while she waited for Peter to finish. "Carla?" Peter called through. "Can you bring me a towel in, I forgot it" he added. She entered the bathroom holding the towel, suggestively "why don't you come and get it?" she asked, teasingly." Peter smiled and walked over to Carla who wrapped the towel around his waist.

They both headed back into the living room, Carla sat on the couch while Peter went into the bedroom to get dressed. A short while passed and Peter came out the bedroom and sat next to Carla, he put his arm around her and they kissed.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him. "Do we have to go? Can we not just say we're ill?" he asked, as he kissed her again. "Get off me, go and get your jacket" she said as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag. "You look gorgeous" Peter said as he picked up his jacket. "So do you" she said grinning and they then headed out the door. Peter locked the door, and then grabbed Carla's hand and they walked hand in hand down the street sneaking in a little kiss here and there.

Just as they arrived at the bistro, they saw Ken and Deidre appearing from their house. "You nervous?" Peter asked Carla. "Very." She replied "well don't be it will be fine" Peter said putting his arm around her. He held the door open for Carla as Ken and Deirdre arrived. Carla entered the Bistro followed by Deirde. Peter pulled the seat out for Carla and she sat down. They were all handed menus. There was an awkward silence while they browsed the menus. "The steak sounds nice" Deidre said, hoping to break the ice. "Oh it is" Carla said. "And the chips here are to die for" she added. A short while later after they'd placed their orders they began to talk, Ken told them about a book he was reading, Carla did her best to look interested, she was pleased, it appeared to be going well. Peter looked at Carla and smiled, she smiled back and put her hand on his leg, he placed his hand on top of hers and they sat like that until the meals arrived about half an hour later. Peter let go and Carla removed her hand from Peter's leg. They all tucked into their meals. Shortly after finishing their Peter asked "anyone for dessert?" Ken and Deirde nodded and Carla sad "oh go on then," so Peter shouted Eva over and asked for dessert menus. Eva brought over the dessert menus; they all glanced at them in silence until they all made their orders. "I don't know how you manage to keep your figure with chips and ice-cream in your diet" Deidre said to Carla. "Oh, everything in moderation." she replied. "I've enjoyed getting to know you both tonight" Carla said, looking at Ken and Deidre, "You too love" Deidre said. Peter smiled at Carla and said "told you everything was going to be ok." Carla smiled. After they finished they made their way outside. Deidre kissed Carla on the cheek and Ken kissed Carla's hand before they headed off home. Peter put his arm around Carla and they headed back to Peter's flat.

Once there Peter put the kettle on while Carla sat on the couch. Peter placed the coffees on the table and sat next to Carla, he leaned back, Carla lay on his chest and put her arm around him. They sat there for a few minutes before sitting up to drink their coffees. After they finished their coffees Peter went to wash up and Carla lay down on the couch and watched a bit of telly. 10 minutes passed and Carla fell asleep, Peter walked over to the couch, put a blanket over Carla, kissed her head and headed to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

7:30am Tuesday morning approached. Peter came out the bathroom, still half asleep and went to turn the kettle on, he waited for it to boil then made both him and Carla a coffee. After making the coffee he took Carla's and walked over to the couch shouting "morning love" Carla groaned and grabbed her coffee before sitting up to drink it. They both finished their coffees, and then Carla went to wash up while Peter got dressed. Once Peter came out dressed, Carla went to go and get dressed. Once ready they both headed off to work.

Carla linked arms with Peter and walked to the bookies, kissed him and headed off to Underworld. Carla entered the office. Michelle said "Morning Love" Carla said "Morning." Carla and Michelle smiled and Carla sat down at her desk and got stuck into the pile of paperwork she had. Meanwhile over at the bookies, Deirdre came in and said "Last night was great, was nice to get to know Carla. Peter smiled and said "thank you, means a lot, so do you accept us together now?" Deirdre replied with "yes I do." Peter just stood there grinning.

Back at Underworld and Hayley came in and asked what cakes Carla and Michelle would like. Michelle replied with "Chocolate éclair please" "Ooo sounds nice, I'll have the same, thanks Hayley, "Carla said "Your welcome Mrs Connor." Carla smiled and got back to work. A short while later Hayley returned with the cakes. "Would you like a coffee to go with that Mrs Connor?" she asked as Julie appeared with 2 coffees, "ooo too bad if I didn't Carla smiled.

As Carla was finishing her coffee, Peter rang, "What time do you finish tonight?" he asked her. "Why, what have you got in mind, Mr Barlow?" she asked. "Thought we could go for a walk through the park, fish and chips overlooking the lake?" I'm not sharing my chips with any ducks" she said. "I'll be finished about 5:30" "Okay gorgeous I'll pick you up then." Peter said. Carla was smiling as she put down the phone.

4 o' clock approached and Carla went to thank the workers for helping get the order our on time and told them they can go home an hour early so she can get some paperwork done and have tomorrow off. They all thanked Carla as they headed for the door. As she walked back into the office Michelle asked "You alright love?" Carla looked at Michelle and said "Yeah course I am, just they deserve a day off after all their hard work and Peter's off so I get to spend the whole day with him." "Oh right, that sounds lovely then." Michelle replied. Carla smiled and got on with her paperwork.

5:30pm came and Peter walked through the factory doors. He walked into the office and Carla looked up and smiled and said "nearly done, just finishing this piece of paperwork then I'm all yours." Peter smiled and said "no worries, I'll wait as long as is needed. Short while later and Carla had finished, she turned off the lamp that was on her desk, grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Peter, locking the factory. They both walked hand in hand and headed to the chip shop. They both ordered fish and chips and then started heading for the park. Once there, they walked towards the lake and leaned over the railings to look at the ducks. "By the way they're not having any of my chips" Carla said, Peter laughed." You big Meany" Carla smiled and headed for the bench so she could sit down and finish her chips. They sat down and finished off their chips.

Short while passed and Peter threw their chip papers in the bin. They sat holding hands, looking over the park, watching all the kids playing. "One day that might be us" Carla said, placing her head on his shoulder. Peter smiled and kissed her head. They sat there for a short while before heading off back to the street. They got to Peter's flat and Carla put her hands on Peter's shoulders and said "I love you so much, more than anything in this world." Peter smiled and said "Right back at you" Carla smiled back and they kissed. Once upstairs Peter put the kettle on while Carla sat down on the sofa. Peter brought over the coffees and sat next to Carla. Carla leaned back to lean on the sofa, Peter asked "You okay love?" Carla replied with "Yes course I am, just relaxing." Peter said "Oh that's okay then and leaned back to lie next to her and kissed her head. A short while passed and Carla fell asleep, Peter gently lifted her legs onto the sofa and laid her head on a pillow and pulled the throw over her. He then headed off to bed.


End file.
